roguestate_nlgfandomcom-20200215-history
40x46mm Grenades
The 40x46mm grenade is a low-velocity military grenade caliber for hand-held grenade launchers in service with many armed forces. Crowd Dispersal This round consists of a 122mm long aluminum housing containing 48 12.2mm rubber balls. When fired, it acts like a large shotgun shell. The payload spreads to cover a 3 meter diameter circle at 30 meters. The pellets are very likely to penetrate targets less than 10m away. They also tend to bounce. Firing at walls or other hard targets within 20m is not recommended. CS Gas A burning type CS grenade. On impact, the round starts burning and fills the burst radius with a cloud of CS gas. The round burns for 30 seconds and will penetrate a hard surface (i.e. 1 cm of pine or a normal window) before functioning. Anyone caught in the grenade's burst that is not protected by a gas mask or similar protective device must make a Vigor check at -2 or become Shaken until they can move out of the gas. After exiting the gas, the effects take three rounds to wear off. Ground Marker This round is used for aerial identification and marking locations. It arms between 15 and 45m is designed to release smoke on impact. There is a backup fusing mechanism if the impact trigger fails. Commonly available in red, green, and yellow, though other colors exist. High Explosive A high explosive grenade for use against personnel. The round explodes into fragments on contact. The round will not penetrate a hard surface as the contact sets it off. High Explosive Airburst This grenade is designed to detonate above the ground to increase damage. Once the round hits the ground, an 80 millisecond pyrotechnic fuse is ignited. This lifts the grenade back into the air to a height of about 5 feet before detonation. If the round successfully airbursts (80% chance) it will do the listed damage in a SBT, exploding into fragments. If the round fails to airburst, it functions as High Explosive (above). High Explosive Dual Purpose A combination round with fragmentation combined with an anti-armor capability. The round explodes on contact, sending fragments through the burst radius. The main force of the explosion is focused forward where it will penetrate 5 centimeters of steel. Multiple Projectile Essentially a 40mm shotgun shell, the round contains 20 pellets of #4 buckshot. The round has a range of 10/20/40. Parachute Flare These are parachute flares used to illuminate an area. The round is fired into the air and when it reaches is maximum altitude (170m) it ejects a magnesium flare on a parachute. The flare burns for 40 seconds illuminating a circle 400m (200") across with 45,000 candlepower. Sponge This shell launches a solid foam "sponge grenade" at high enough velocity to wind someone or in extreme cases perhaps even break bones. Star Shell These are signal flares. When fired, the shells burst at approximately 170 meters altitude and release 5 illuminating stars which burn for 7 to 11 seconds. The shells are used for signalling and are bright enough for use during the day as well as at night. Commonly available in white, green, and red, though other colors exist. Category:Weapons